Love knows no age
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: On the night air two brothers whispered will you marry me? holding the girls they love in their arms. Where will the journey lead them. What if Brucas had married at the same time as Naley read to find out. Brucas and Naley
1. Chapter 1

I don't own one tree hill.

A/N for the purpose of this story Brooke is emancipated like Nate.

On the night air two brothers whispered will you marry me, neither knowing the others intentions neither knowing the roller costar their lives were going to take them? Both knowing that the girl they held in their arms as the rain poured outside was the girl they were meant to be with. Nathan and Haley's journey had to know in this moment had been easier it was Brooke and Lucas that had to fight for every inch they gained.

"Yes," Brooke breathed her eyes gleaming as he slide the tiny ring on her finger the ring that symbolized everything. After everything they'd went through with the car accident and Peyton they had struggled and fought their way back to each other she felt like she was home forever in his arms. "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too pretty girl." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek as he looked down into her shining eyes.

"How are you going to get your mother to agree? She has to sign the paper," Brooke worried her lip.

"Don't worry she'll say yes," Lucas whispered bringing her against him and kissing her hair.

"I hope so." She whispered. They watched as the morning light streamed through the window.

"Come on pretty girl we have to go and talk to my mom." Luke whispered pushing the hair out of her face as she mumbled and rolled over taking the blankets with her. He feathered kisses over her face.

"Sleeping," She mumbled.

"The faster you get up the faster we can get married." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes flashed open. "I'm up." She hurried out of bed and throwing her hair into a ponytail she threw her clothes on and pulled him out of the house. The came into Karen's Café.

"What are you two up to this morning?" Karen asked as she saw Brooke and Lucas come through the door.

"Can we talk to you privately for a moment?" Lucas asked now that he was in front of his mother he was nervous.

"Only one Haley didn't come into Work this morning." Karen looked around the café which was thankfully at a lull. "What's up?" She asked as soon as they were behind closed doors.

Lucas entwined his hand with Brooks. "We want to get married."

"What?" Karen was shocked.

"We want to get married but you have to sign the paper. Karen looked between the two of them she flashed through everything they'd been through everything they'd went through she knew she could tell them no tell them they had to wait but at the same time she knew it wouldn't help anything if they wanted to get married she'd stand behind them, even if she didn't think it was the smartest thing.

"Ok." She nodded, "Under one condition."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You keep living with me and you both take on part time jobs at the Café."

"Done." The nodded.

Karen sighed. "When did you want to do this, and what about Brooke's parents?"

"Well we can get the marriage license today and get married tomorrow." Lucas said.

"As for my parents I'm emancipated so I don't need to let them know not that they would even notice I've went missing." Brooke said bitterly.

"Ok you two go and get the license." Karen dismissed them. Unknown to them a similar conversation had happened in the James house and Nate and Haley were on their own way to the court house.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Luke asked when he met Haley and Nate on the court steps.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nate said.

"Well we're getting married." Brooke blushed looking down at her hands.

"Oh my god us to." Haley squealed. The brothers looked at each other in shock.

"Let's do a double wedding." Brooke suggested bouncing up and down.

"Yes lets." Haley beamed. Both couples filed for their licenses and hurried from the court house.

"We have so much to plan," Brooke said running through her mental list.

"What about dresses." Haley asked. "I have one but what about you?"

"Yeah so do I." Brooke nodded.

"Haley you're late." Karen said as the younger girl walked through the door.

"Sorry Karen." She flushed

"Should we tell her?" Brooke whispered

"We have to." Haley said.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

"Me and Nate are getting married tomorrow we decided to make it a double ceremony." Haley said holding up her hand were the ring was.

"Nate have you told your mother about this?" Karen asked.

"No." He shook his head and I'm not going to she'll just trying and stop it and well Karen knew she should say something to Deb she knew it really wasn't her place.

"Ok," She sighed in resignation.

"Haley work your sift I'll get everything ready for tomorrow." Brooke assured her friend.

"The guest list should be small only my parents and Karen I think."

"Yeah I agree." Brooke nodded worried about what their friends especially Payton would say.

"Ok Fiancée I'm going to hurry home and pack I'll see you in the morning." Brooke kissed him briefly. And turned to leave.

"You realize you can only call me that today right then it will be husband." Luke said.

"I know it's amazing." She entwined her hands behind his neck and kissed him again. "See you at the altar."

"Where's Keith?" Haley asked as Brooke blew out of the café life a whirlwind.

"Charleston it's a long story." Lucas sighed as he helped her wipe the tables down.

"Can you believe it both of us marrying tomorrow?" Haley turned around and leaned against the table.

"Who would have thought?" Lucas sighed.

Brooke looked around her childhood room for the last time as she packed the last of her things into her car. She'd miss the house in its own way but she'd be more at home with Lucas then she'd ever been in this house. She slept in her childhood bed for the last time that night a letter composed and ready for her parents on her night stand. Her mother and Father were not her family Nathan Haley Karen Keith and Lucas were even if Keith wasn't around at the moment for unknown reasons. She'd have to ask Luke about that she thought as she drifted off but not right away first she was getting married she felt the butterfly's in her stomach she couldn't wait for the morning.

A/N well this is my new story I always wanted to do something were Brooke and Lucas married at the same time as Haley and Nathan and watching their journey without Peyton getting in the way. Anyway please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own One tree Hill.

Brooke looked out the window the sun shown over the world and she felt herself glowing as she smothered her hands down her white dress. "Are you ready Sweetie?"

She turned and looked at Karen who had walked into Lucas's room where she'd been getting ready. "As ready as I'll ever be." She took a deep breath and turned back to the window. "I can't believe all my dreams are coming true."

"Oh Sweetie." She felt Karen's hands glide down her hair. She turned to look at this women worry warring in her eyes.

"What if I'm not good enough?" She spoke the words that had been worrying her since Lucas had asked her to marry him.

"Not good enough," Karen was shocked "Oh Brooke never think that. Lucas loves you, I love you and you're the perfect addition to our family. Come on now let's go and make you a Scott." She winked causing Brooke to giggle.

"Yes lets, just think in a few hours there will be two new Mrs. Scotts."

"Well that could get confusing." Karen teased.

They walked out the door and made their way to Haley's house where they were meeting up with Haley and Lydia James and taking a car to the ceremony spot where the guys were waiting.

The two of them walked through the door as Haley came walking out of the living room her own white dress on. "You look amazing Brooke."

"You too tutor girl, can you believe we're marrying the Scott Brothers."

"No." Haley laughed.

"Can you believe the Scott brothers actually like each other?"

"Nope never thought that would happen in a million years."

" A lot can change in only a few short months." Karen smiled thinking it was only half way through junior year and already her son was getting along with his half-brother and getting married. She sighed Married at sixteen she never would have believed such a thing.

"Are you girls ready?" Lydia James smiled softly a camera dangling from her wrist.

"Let's get this show on the road." Brooke smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to be related to you." Haley teased.

" You love me and you know it." Brooke smirked as they got in the back seat of the car with the mothers in the front.

"I do." Haley squeezed her hand she had a feeling the Scott Family was about to get very close very fast.

Brooke beamed at her it finally felt like she was getting the family she'd always wanted. The car pulled up to the grassy area overlooking the ocean. The girls slipped out of the car and silently walked towards the boys.

Lucas and Nathan were both fidgeting with their ties they couldn't believe they were doing this. As soon as they saw the girls in their simple dresses they stopped. "Ready for this little brother?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded as the girls walked up to them. The adults stood around them.

"You look beautiful pretty girl." Lucas whispered as the foursome turned to the minister.

The wedding passed in a blur Brooke could barely remember saying I do before Lucas's lips were on hers and the minister was pronouncing them husband and wife.

The minister beamed. "It's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott and Mr. And Mrs. Nathan Scott."

The parents rushed towards the beaming newlyweds. "Welcome to the family." Karen gushed hugging Brooke and you two Haley James."

"thank you Karen." Brooke felt tears in her eyes.

"Well we have some food set up at the café so let's get going." Karen said becoming all business as she tried not to cry.

Back at the café the newlyweds sat around a table laughing and eating. "So how do we explain this one at school on Monday?" Brooke asked wiping her hands on a napkin.

"We're married." Lucas said simply.

"Oh I have a good idea." Brooke smirked.

"What's going through that head of your Brooke Scott?" Lucas asked.

"Ohh I love the sound of my new name."

"You know I think maybe I'll go by James Scott and Brooke you can go by Scott or Davis Scott we need to make it a bit easier on the teachers having four Scotts won't be easy."

"But it will be funny." Brooke chuckled.

"So What's your idea." Haley asked.

"After this I am going to go and make us matching shirts only mine will say Mrs. Lucas Scott on the back and yours will say Mrs. Nathan Scott."

"oh watch the girls faint." Haley said.

"You girls are evil." Lucas laughed loving to see how well the girls got along.

"Yes and proud of it." Brooke smiled. Causing the four of them to laugh.

A/N Ok so I'm going to end it here and the next chapter will be the wedding night and Brooke making the shirts and one person will find out so vote who you think it should be the choices are Keith , Payton, or Whitey.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own one tree hill.

Lucas picked up his bride and swung the door open at the side of his house carrying her through to his room. "Welcome home Mrs. Scott." He kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love the sound of that Mrs. Scott." She held her left hand up admiring her wedding ring.

"I like it to." He kissed her again before setting her down on the bed and going back to shut the door. He came back and leaned over her kissing her until she was lain against the bed and he was over her. She giggled as he was kissing down her neck. "What's so funny?" He nuzzled her cheek.

"I was just thinking there will be no Keith or your mom bursting in tonight."

"No there won't." He whispered huskily taking her shirt from her body and trailing kisses over the exposed skin. They made slow love bathed in the moon light that night.

Karen showed up on Keith's doorstep a bag of clothes in her hand. She knocked on the door and waited nervously on the porch steps. The door swung open and Keith stared at her. "Hey Karen what are you doing here?" he looked at her nervously.

"Oh good you're here Luke said something about Charleston."

"Well I was supposed to leave hours ago that didn't happen the car broke down what's up?"

"Can I sleep on your couch?"

"why?"

"Long story." She walked past him.

"Well I have time what's up?"

"Lucas got married."

Keith sputtered. "Lucas married who, Brooke, Peyton?"

"Brooke of course." Karen scoffed do you seriously think I'd let him marry Peyton?"

"Well I didn't think you'd seriously let him marry anyone."

"Yeah well." Karen sighed and sat down on the couch oh hey Nathan and Haley got married to."

"Dear lord I'm the oldest Scott male besides my father and the only one not married how officially lame." He shook his head causing Karen to laugh.

"So Can I crash on your couch?"

"Yes of course." He nodded.

Brooke woke up the next morning to the sun shining on her face she snuggled into her husband's embrace, she sighed at the very thought husband. She kissed his cheek and he mumbled pulling her closer to her. "Early."

"Its 10 am." Brooke giggled.

"Like I said early." He pulled her over top of him, "Beautiful." He breathed. Kissing her face.

"up." She pulled away and slipped his shirt on over her body causing him to groan.

"You don't play fair." He pouted.

"I have shirts to make." She smiled she found her fabric and crafting stuff and sat on the bed pulling everything together.

"Fine but I'm not getting out of bed," He sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind peppering her neck with kisses. She just smiled as she cut out the letters she'd need for the two plain white shirts she'd be making. Thrity minutes later she was standing iron in hand finishing the shirts.

"How do they look?" she held them up.

"Amazing now come back to bed?" she rolled her eyes and tried to swat at him with the shirt when the door opened.

"Lucas," the Froze as Peyton's head came around the door frame. "Oh." She froze.

"Can we help you?" Brooke asked the t shirt still in her hands.

"Um no." Peyton started to back out of the room when she noticed the wording on the shirt Brooke had.

"What does that say?"

"Mrs. Lucas Scott." Brooke Held it out in front of her.

"Some weird joke." Peyton shook her head.

"Its not a joke." Brooke held up her hand flashing her wedding ring. Lucas and Brooke's cell phones went off but they both ignored them.

"You can't marry you're not old enough."

"My mom signed everything is legal." Lucas glared at the blond in his room.

"And I'm emancipated so I don't need permission." Brooke sneered.

Just then the door opened. "Please tell me you're dressed, please tell me you're dressed." Haley was shielding her eyes as she barreled through the door almost knocking into Peyton.

"Well Lucas looks naked but covered by a sheet Brooke is mostly dressed and for some reason Peyton is here." Nathan told his wife.

Haley dropped her hands, "Haley not that I don't love you but you just got married yesterday to so what are you doing in my room?" Lucas asked.

"What they got married to what the hell is going on?" Peyton threw her hands in the air.

"Not now Peyton." Haley shoved her out of the door and slammed it in her face locking it behind her and sitting down on Lucas's bed.

"Not that that wasn't entertaining because it was but what is going on?" Brooke asked.

"Nate turn around so I can change." Nate rolled his eyes but turned around so Brooke could quickly change into a tank top and shorts. She then handed Haley her Mrs. Scott Shirt. "here James Scott and Nate you can turn back around.

"Thanks." Haley threw the shirt at her huband who caught it and then turned to her in laws. "Dan's in the hospital he had a heart attack we have to go."

"No.' Lucas shook his head.

Nate sighed. "I know Luke but please for me."

Lucas looked at his brother and sighed. "Fine but only for you." He had Haley turn around as he quickly got dressed. "Well let's go." He grumbled. "One hell of a way to spend the day after your wedding in the hospital with the father you hate."

"Yeah." Nate nodded as they walked past a stunned Peyton and got into Brooke's car one solid unified unit.

A/N so it was pretty tied on who should know so both Keith and Peyton know next up its Dan and Debs turn and it will flip different then the show so tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


End file.
